Stick it
by hallescomet97
Summary: Sometime after "glee actually" AU: warblers won sectionals without cheating. Regionals are fast approaching. When The Warblers find themselves in serious trouble, they seek help from an unlikely source... New Directions. Will they be able to fix the problem in time, or will it all come crashing down? Warning: traumatic injury in later chapters. I own nothing other than the story.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine and Kurt sat snuggled on the couch of Kurt's house. After spending Christmas together in New York, they had eventually rekindled the spark between them. Now, a few months later, Kurt was home from New York. He and the other Glee kids had planned a reunion. Just because they were all in college didn't mean they had to split off completely from each other. They were family, enough said. He also planned to watch regionals, even if the New Directions weren't in them. He didn't know why, but there was something sentimental about it. For the moment, the entirety of his plans consisted of being with Blaine. Holding him, talking to him, and kissing every part of him he could. Blaine seemed to have the same idea.  
They were deeply emerged in a hard-core make out session, when Blaine's phone started blaring. Normally, this would have done nothing to hinder them. However, Kurt felt Blaine tense underneath him and saw his eyes shoot open wide. Kurt pulled away slightly so that, if he really wanted to, Blaine could answer it.  
"What the flip!?" Blaine muttered. "Why would HE be calling me?"  
"What's wrong, baby?" Kurt asked. Whoever was calling was obviously not some one who Blaine expected to hear from, or particularly WANTED to hear from.  
"Kurt," Blaine said softly," trust me. If you listen to the ringtone, you'll figure it out."  
So Kurt listen. It only took a second to recognize the tune. Blaine's phone was blaring out Michel Jackson's "Smooth Criminal " at top volume. Blaine was right. For once he heard the song, he knew instantly who was calling his boyfriend in the middle of there make-out session.  
"No way!" Kurt gasped "That..is that...Sebastian?"


	2. Chapter 2

_"No way!" Kurt gasped "That..is that...Sebastian?"_  
"Ya," Blaine nodded, "changed his ringtone on my phone to that after the rock salt slushy as a warning. He's only contacted me once before since then, and that was when he wanted to apologize after the Karofsky thing last year."  
Both boys sat in silence as the phone blared on. Both of them knew that Sebastian had claimed he'd turned over a new leaf, but neither were sure whether to trust him yet. The whole thing with Hunter and the trophy had only blurred this line even further, as neither was sure whether Sebastian was in on the plan. The phone stopped ringing, but only for a minute before it started blaring again.  
"Go on," Kurt said seriously, " answer it."  
"What?!" Blaine exclaimed "You're kidding! I thought you hated him!"  
"Ya, and I hated Karofsky too before he changed." Kurt said bluntly.  
Blaine's eyes widened, praying Kurt wasn't implying what he seemed to be."Kurt..." Blaine started.  
Kurt picked up on his train of thought. "Blaine, he wouldn't call you TWICE..wait..." Kurt listened to the phone stop blaring and immediately start again, "scratch that...3 times unless it was really important. I'm not saying it IS like when Dave tried to kill himself, but I wouldn't think that was completely impossible. I regret everyday not picking up the phone when Karofsky called me. I don't want you having that same guilt if it turns out that he needed you. Plus," Kurt smiled deviously "the sooner you answer and talk to him, the sooner we can get back to using your mouth for other things!"  
Blaine smiled slightly and nodded. He pick up his phone and answered it just as it was about to stop ringing again. Before speaking, however, he put the device on speaker phone. Anything Sebastian could say to him, he could say to Kurt. "Hello?" He said tentatively, "Sebastian?"  
"Blaine!" Sebastian exclaim through the phone, "You finally picked up!"  
" ya, sorry," Blaine said " I'm kind of hanging out with Kurt at the moment. He's home from New York. That reminds me, fair warning, he's in the room and you're on speaker phone."  
"Hello Meerkat." Kurt said.  
"Oh, hey Princess!" Seb said happily," that's great. I was actually going to ask Blaine for your number when we got done talking. It'll be easier his way, though. I'll be talking to you both at the same time."  
Blaine and Kurt looked at each other. Sebastian Smythe, the boy who last year had openly said he hated Kurt, had threatened to blackmail his stepbrother, had been lusting after his boyfriend, AND had tried to hit Kurt with a rock salt slushy...wanted to talk to him? This officially called it. Something was DEFINITELY wrong!  
"Um, Sebastian," Blaine said awkwardly, " not to be blunt, but is everything ok? I didn't exactly expect you to call me and, no offense, but you wanting to talk to Kurt is a little odd to say the least."  
"What? Oh, yeah!" Sebastian said nervously, "every thing's...fine...well, not really I guess. Um, this is really awkward but...would you guys mind meeting me at the Lima bean? I..I kind of need some help, and it's not really the easiest thing to explain over the phone."  
Blaine and Kurt's eyes both got huge. A scared Sebastian was not something they'd seen or heard before. The fact that he was asking THEM for help only added to the situation. If he wanted to meet them somewhere for help, it was something really big. Something serious.  
"We're on our way!" Kurt said almost without thinking.  
"Yeah," Blaine agreed instantly," be right there."  
"Oh man!" Sebastian sighed in relief, " thank you guys so much! You have no idea what that means to me."  
"No problem." Kurt said  
"See you soon Sebastian." Blaine said  
"Right! Bye guys!"Sebastian said quickly. There was a click as he hung up on the other end.


	3. Chapter 3

Immediately and wordlessly, Blaine and Kurt both rose from the couch and walked out to Kurt's car. They both got in and Kurt drove off towards the Lima Bean. Neither boy spoke. Both were running through questions and the worst possible situations in their heads. Why had he called them? Why had he sounded so nervous? What could have happened to make him happy to talk to Kurt ? Could this be a trick? What if he was hurt? Had he been disowned? What was so complicated that he could just tell them over the phone?  
By the time they got there, both boys had whipped themselves up into states of mild panic, practically tripping over their own feet to get inside. They both instantly saw Sebastian curled up in a corner booth, looking anxious. In front of him on the table sat a laptop computer and a large cup of tea.  
"Crap!" Blaine swore under his breath,"This is bad! Sebastian is more of a coffee addict than I am! He only drinks teas when he's really stressed or upset. I remember him telling me that around the time we first met. Whatever has him worried, it's seriously messing with him!"  
Kurt nodded. "Come on," he said, pulling Blaine towards the table," let's go talk to him. You know, see if the help he needs is something we can do."  
Both boys made their way over to a fairly disheveled looking Sebastian. Blaine tapped the boy lightly on the shoulder, causing him to shoot up, obviously startled.  
"Whoops!" Blaine said as he and Kurt sat down across from Seb, "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you."  
"It's ok," Sebastian smiled, " I'm just glad you guys actually came!"  
"Well of course we did!" Kurt exclaimed, surprisingly taking one of Sebastian's hands in his, "You said you needed help. No matter what has happen in the past, you're still a human being and deserve to be treated as one. Plus, like you've told us before, you've changed." He glanced over at Blaine, "and I think everyone deserves a second chance when they're working hard to earn it." Both boys share secret smiles, because without Kurt giving Blaine his well-earned second chance, they would still both be miserable.  
Sebastian didn't see these smiles. A soft smile of gratitude was painted across his mouth. "Thank you Hummel," he whispered , " that means a lot coming from you. I really hurt you, but I want to change. I want to stop being the bad guy. I..I want to be friends with you. I really do! I promise, if you give me that chance, I WILL do whatever I need to to earn it."  
Kurt smiled softly," I know you will." he said sweetly, "Now, why don't you tell us what's so wrong that you called Blaine three times for help and are now drinking freaking jasmine tea instead of indulging your coffee addiction?"  
Sebastian laughed and dried his eyes on the sleeve of his blazer. "Ya, sorry, just a little overwhelmed," he sighed, composing himself, "it's kind of a good news/ somewhat bad news situation."  
"Ok," Kurt nodded, " what's the good news?"  
Sebastian smiled brightly. "You guys are going to LOVE this!" He laugh lightly, "Someone told the dean of Dalton about Hunter's little stunt with your trophy. That breaks not only Dalton's school rules, but is apparently a violation of some of the US nation show choir association's regulations! So, even though he is unfortunately still attending Dalton till next semester, he got KICKED OFF of the Warblers!" He smiled brightly, when it suddenly dimmed, "Makes me scared to think what would've happened to me if somebody found out about all the stuff I did!" Sebastian whispered, grimacing at the thought."And Blaine, I want to say I'm sorry about my role in the whole thing with the trophy. Also with the blazer, and the song. That goes for the rest of the warblers too. All that crap was Hunter. If we didn't help him, he said we could have gotten kicked off the team. We were all scared and confused and overwhelmed and..."  
Kurt squeezed Sebastian's hand, signaling that it was ok, that it was over. He would be forgiven for what that jerk had made him do. Blaine reach over and rested his hand on top of theirs, as to say he felt the same.  
"Anyway," Seb continued, " since I was the last captain the team had, I got the place when Hunter got booted."  
" wow!" Blaine exclaimed, " dude, that's great!"  
" ya," Sebastian said, only half smiling, " I guess it is..in a way..."  
Blaine and Kurt both raised their eyebrows. What could be wrong with being captain?  
"That's where the bad part comes in," Seb sighed, " Hunter was also our lead. I got that too when he left."  
The boys were about to ask how that was bad, when Sebastian held up his hand, signaling that he wasn't finished.  
"Since regionals are so close," Seb continued, " we don't have time to change our performance to..adequately suit the my level of talent."  
Both boys raised there eyebrows higher. What was he talking about?  
Seb sighed. " you know what? It'll be a lot easier if I just show you the problem." He pulled his hand away from them, opened the laptop, and turned it to face them. " you see, Hunter has... He had this one solo moment where we all circle around him and sing while he dances. He does this insanely complicated move that...well..just watch."  
Sebastian pressed the play button and a video started going.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sebastian pressed the play button and a video started going_.

It was of the warblers, practicing their performance in Dalton's auditorium. It was obviously the middle of the routine, as all of them were already singing when it cued up.  
"Is there a reason the thing is on mute?" Kurt asked, eyebrow quirked.  
" The song isn't important," Seb said, " and it's easier to focus on how freaking crazy the move is without the music distracting you."  
Kurt and Blaine both nodded. That made an odd amount of sense. Though, really, how bad could this move really be?  
" ok, here it is!" Seb burst suddenly. All three boys focused intently on the screen.  
The warblers were standing in a semi-circle at the front of the all clapped in rhythm as Hunter danced in the center. Suddenly, Hunter launched himself into the air. He turned completely horizontal and went into a barrel roll. He twisted completely around in the air before flipping and landing in a hand stand. Then, to Blaine and Kurt's further shock, he launched from his hands into a blind backflip towards the audience. Landing it perfectly, turned to face the audience, an insanely cocky smirk on his face.  
Sebastian stop the video there, though it was obvious there was more to the performance. What was meant to be seen had been seen. He looked up at the boys in front of him.  
Both had their jaws dropped. Blaine's eyes were as big as baseballs, and Kurt was so frozen in shock it didn't look as if he was even breathing.  
"Wow. I didn't know mouths could go that wide. You guys must have a hell a lot of a fun with each other!" Sebastian joked pathetically, trying to cut the tension. Neither Blaine or Kurt seemed amused. Seb sighed. He looked at his feet. "Ya, it's bad, I know. Guess it's some kind if stinking karma for all the shit I've done. Just..." He looked up again to see both boys staring at him, dumbstruck. "Guys, please. I know talking to me isn't your favorite thing to do, but please..just please say something?!"  
"Oh...my lady gaga!" Kurt said finally, " ..is that..how...what..huh?" He was shocked to the point of being unable to form words. By what law of physics was that even possible?  
" Sebastian," Blaine gulped, "you're saying you have to learn..to do THAT?! But...regionals...that's only a few weeks away!"  
"Really? I hadn't figured that out!" Sebastian retorted in an over sarcastic manner. He winced at his own words. "Sorry! Just...I'm really freaked. And, if you can believe it, this whole situation...well..um.."  
"Oh dear sweet Gucci , please don't say it gets worse!" Kurt blurted out, " I honestly can't think of any plausible way it could."  
"Well, Betty White, unfortunately it can and it does." Sebastian bit his lip and looked at his shoes.  
"What?" Blaine said in disbelief, "how is that possible?"  
"It's really simple, actually." Sebastian laughed humorlessly, "As you can guess, Hunter wasn't exactly...pleased...with getting removed from the Warblers. So, when I asked him to show me how to do the move..."  
Kurt gasped as he realized where Sebastian was going. "You can't be serious!" He said in shock, "He said no?! He's actually refusing to do it?!"  
Sebastian nodded somberly as Blaine and Kurt's eyes again grew big. "Yup." He said, "you got it right there, gay face. Drill sergeant dip-wad won't teach me. Can't really blame him if you think about it. I mean, he was invited to Dalton just to be on the Warblers. He got booted and he's pissed. He has no loyalties to the group, and no loyalties to the people in it. If I were in his butt ugly shoes, I can't say that I wouldn't at least consider doing the same thing."  
Blaine and Kurt sat in stunned silence. The way Sebastian talked about it, it made sense, but still sounded horrid. And this move wasn't just something like a pirouette or cartwheels. That was some serious dancing. If Sebastian tried to do that move and got it wrong, there was a very real possibility someone could get hurt.  
"Nick and Jeff called Wes and somehow managed to get him to come help with vocals and some of the other dance crap," Seb sighed, "but even he can't figure out a way to avoid the move without seriously changing choreography, which we have no time for."  
"Wow!" Blaine whispered, " that is bad! If Wes is stumped... Wait a second! Sebastian, no offense, but..um..why are you telling us all this? It's not like you to let anyone see you weak."  
Sebastian sighed dramatically, " I was hoping it was obvious enough that I wouldn't have to say it. When I told him the problem, my boyfriend said..."  
"BOYFRIEND?!" Blaine and Kurt exclaimed.  
Sebastian scoffed, " ya. I have a boyfriend. what? I'm not that ugly, am I?"  
" No, sorry." Blaine laughed,"it's just you always said you don't date, and you're such a flirt! I never thought I'd see the day Sebastian Smythe was in a committed relationship!"  
"Ya, same here!" Kurt nodded, " and, if you ever were going to, I honestly expected it'd be after you, by so magic or miracle, managed to get Blaine away from me."  
At that, Sebastian nearly did a spit take with the mouth full of tea he'd drank. After swallowing, he laughed. "Ya, I thought so too for a while, but..." He stopped suddenly, his cheeks turning a rather violent shade of scarlet.  
"But...what?" Kurt smirked playfully, warming to the gossip.  
Sebastian cleared his throat awkwardly, "um, remember when I first convinced you to go to scandals? How I said I met the man of my dreams there and lost him?"  
" ya...Oh!" Kurt said excitedly, "you found him again, didn't you?"  
Sebastian nodded. " Ya, I did. After we first reconnected, we were just friends, but soon enough we started to fall for each other. Believe it or not, it was you, Kurt, who helped me find him."  
"What? How?" Kurt said in shock. How was he connected to Seb and his dream boyfriend.  
" trust me," Seb smirked," he's coming to meet us here soon. As soon as you see him, you'll understand."  
Kurt simply nodded. This day was getting very interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

" Anyway," Sebastian started in again "as I was saying before you two gossips flipped over my relationship status, when I told my boyfriend about it, he told me he thought I should ask you guys. The Warblers and New Directions maybe rivals, but that doesn't mean we can't at least try to be friends, right?"  
Kurt and Blaine both nodded. Seb was repeating what they had told the Warblers after the slushy attack.  
"So, anyway..." Seb sighed, " here it is." Sebastian looked as if it physically pained him to say his next words."Kurt...Blaine... Please...I...we, the warblers, need you and the rest of your club to help us."  
There was a barely any pause. Sure, it was shock to the system to have the great Sebastian Smythe ask 'lowly public school kids' for help, or to ask anyone for help for that matter. Still, he was asking, and they had known since they walked through the door what they'd say if he did.  
"Of course we'll help you!" Blaine said with a smile, " We, unlike hunter, respect the code! Once a warbler..."  
"Always a warbler!" They all finished together. They laughed as about half the Lima bean glanced over at them.  
"So," Kurt smiled, " how exactly can we be of help?"  
"Well," Sebastian said awkwardly, suddenly deeply interested in the pattern on his cup, "it's not just you two I need to ask. That's where this gets uncomfortable."  
"Ok, I get it." Kurt nodded understandingly, " when you said 'the rest of your club', you meant you needed to ask ALL of us."  
"Um..ya." Sebastian squirmed, "Thought it'd be best to talk to you two first."  
"really? Why?" Blaine asked.  
"Oh, many reasons," Sebastian said,"On the obvious, Blaine, you're the only one I have contact info for. Also, you two are they only ones who'd even think of talking to me and actually listen. The rest would either ignore me or think I was scheming. Lastly, going off that point, if I want any of the others to listen to me, I need your help."  
All these points made sense. If Seb went straight to the other, he was likely to get murdered. He'd need help to convince the others to help.  
Kurt nodded and whipped out his phone. "Can you send me that video clip?"  
"Oh, sure!" Seb said. He typed something into his laptop. "Here, just type your number in here."  
Kurt quickly did just that and clicked the 'send' button. Seconds later, the video appeared on his phone. "Alright, give me a little time, and I can at least get us a large enough group to win any type of vote Mr Shue tries to pull."


	6. Chapter 6

Sure enough, 45 minutes, more than a few cups of tea and coffee all around, hundreds of text messages, and just as many phone calls later, all but a few ND members had promised to help. Finn had been hesitant, but he trusted Kurt's judgement, and, as he told them, that move looked 'like something out of a superhero movie'. Rachel had been appalled at the idea of 'assisting the enemy', but after seeing the video clip, she was far more appalled at the idea that hunter had 'left the warblers high and dry with such a insanely risky routine'. Puck was still pissed at Seb for what he'd done in the past, but he and Jake still offered to track hunter down and beat the living shit out of him. Santana only agreed because she said that, since the warblers were asking them for help, I proved the New Directions was the better choir. Mike texted back that hunter was 'evil and absolutely insane'. Sebastian, he said, could be 'permanently crippled if the move was to go wrong enough'. Marley Rose, Tina, Sugar, Brittany, and Quinn all had basically the same reaction of absolute shock and disgust that hunter could be so irresponsible and selfish. Unique may have hated his guts, but she agreed that Seb needed help on the grounds that the dance move looked so insane, not even vocal adrenaline would touch it. Mercedes sent him a rather long message of assorted swear words cussing out hunter and threatening various disturbing things to happen to him if she ever saw him. she then proceeded to call and personally ask Sebastian about his own mental stability, before promising to help convince the others. All the rest either flat-out hated the idea or were on the fence, wanting to keep an eye on Seb and make sure he was genuinely changed, not yet trusting him, but still allowing it to happen, understanding that he wouldn't have asked if he wasn't genuinely freaked. Sebastian accepted this and swore to prove his reform to them ASAP. Blaine tried to convince Sam that it was important. Sam told him that he would help Sebastian, but he didn't like it and didn't trust him. Mr Shue didn't exactly trust Seb either, but he agreed that this was a desperate situation and would help the warblers. He may not have liked what they did, but they had apologized, and seemed to have changed to good. Also, he, under no circumstances, could have lived with himself if something happened to any of those kids because of Clarington being a spoilt brat.


	7. Chapter 7

"There we go!" Kurt chirped, " that is basically everyone. We pretty much all agree. Some of us may still not like you, but we'll still help you."  
Sebastian smiled and let out a sigh of pure relief. If you looked closely, you could see tears gathering in his eyes. " Thank you." He swallowed, " thank you so much. All of us Warblers owe you our lives."  
"Literally!" Blaine burst in, "I mean, my god Seb! You heard Mike. You don't get this move right, you could very possibly end up in the ICU, heck, maybe even the Ohio state morgue!"  
" I know." Seb said through gritted teeth, staring into his cup, "I've heard it a million times. I know the risks. I know the costs if I screw up. It's just..." He looked up and straight into Blaine's eyes, " I NEED to do this! I can't explain why, but I need to do it!"  
The boys nodded. They understood. This was a more than just a dance routine. It was a pride thing. Sebastian wanted to show Hunter up. He and the Warblers needed to prove to themselves and the world that they didn't need him. They could win without his help. Win the right way, without blackmail, bribery, or sabotage.  
"We know you need to do it." Kurt said gently, " just...why do it alone? Sebastian, really, you should've asked for help sooner! We could've had more time to help you."  
"I know." Seb sighed, " it's just that...honestly? I was scared. I've alway done things myself. Showing my weaknesses makes me feel vulnerable. Anyone can hurt me. Also...well, I was actually kind of afraid you'd say no."  
"WHAT?!" Blaine exclaimed, " you're kidding!? Seb, how the hell could we refuse to help you guys? Granted, you've screwed up in the past, but the motto stands. You guys are in serious trouble. It's kind of given that we're going to help!"  
Kurt's phone suddenly buzzed own the table.  
" Who is that?" Sebastian asked.  
"Um..that would be my dad." Kurt said nervously, " I kind of texted him what was going on."  
Sebastian's face flashed to horror. He was so dead. Even if Kurt and Blaine forgave him, a father's wrath was another story entirely. Burt Hummel was likely to rip out Seb's heart and feed it to vultures for what he had done to his son, his stepson, and his son's boyfriend.  
Kurt quickly answered the phone. A few seconds later, he was putting it on speaker. "Ok, here. Sebastian..um...he wants to talk to all of us."


	8. Chapter 8

_ "Ok, here. Sebastian..um...he wants to talk to all of us."_  
Seb swallowed hard. What did he say? Hello? Nice to meet you? Sorry for blackmailing your step son? Excuse me for trying to blind your son?  
He decided to go with the first thing that come out of his mouth.  
"Hello?" Burt asked.  
"Please don't kill me!" Seb rushed out. He flushed violently. Really? That is what his brain had come up with? Wow, that was just pathetic.  
There was a dead silence. Then, laughter. Burt Hummel was laughing hysterically on his end of the phone. Kurt was giggling behind his hand, clamp firmly over his mouth. Blaine was cracking up so hard, his face was as red as the stripes on Dalton ties.  
Sebastian was at first confused. What was this? Then it came to him. Burt wasn't mad. He must have found Sebastian's random outburst hilarious. He smiled and hoped that this good humor would last. He really didn't want Mr Hummel on his tail with a shotgun.  
" ok, wow!" Burt said once he could again speak, " I know I've got a tough rep, but murdering a teenager? That is really a stretch. I mean, I may not particularly like you Sebastian, but I by no means want you dead." The chuckle in his voice suddenly disappeared, " which brings me to why I'm talking to you in the first place. Kid, what the heck was that?! I am by no stretch of the imagination a dancer, but even I can tell that is a professional level move. I don't know how that hunter kid pulled it off, but it must have taken a lot."  
"He said it took him a month to learn it." Seb supplied, " I had enough time, but he said he won't teach me."  
"Son of a..." Burt muttered.  
"DAD!" Kurt warned, " you're on speaker phone in a public place! Please try to keep you language in control. There are children!"  
"Right, sorry." Burt said quickly, " My point is Sebastian, kid, have you really thought this through? Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Mr. Hummel, it's not if a want to do this. I have to do this!" Seb said confidently, "I can't let that little two face rat turd win. I need to do this for the warblers just as much as myself, if not more. They're counting on me to help them win. I've disappointed them to many times before. I can't back down! If I do, though the warblers might forgive me eventually, I could never forgive myself."  
Burt let out a sigh. "Alright, if your mind is made up, I won't try to stop you. I may not like you, kid, but you're trying. I haven't forgiven you quite yet, but I'm willing to let you earn it. Just don't die before you prove that to me, got it?"  
"Yes sir." Sebastian said. He fully intended to stay alive.  
"And really!" Burt exclaimed," I've told this to Blaine, Puck, Mercedes, Rachel, Finn, Quinn, and basically every other one of the kids I've met. Don't call me sir. In your case, Mr. Hummel is fine."  
Sebastian smiled and nodded, though Burt could see him. "Right. Thank you, Mr Hummel."  
"No problem, kid." Burt said, " just be careful, you hear me? I don't wanna hear that you landed you're self in the hospital doing this."  
Seb sighed. "Honestly? I can't promise you that. I'll try my best, but it's still a risky move."  
"That's all I ask." Burt said, "I may not be particularly fond of you, Sebastian, but attending your funeral isn't something I want to do either."  
"Even though, last year, you were probably only a few steps away from being the cause of it." Seb laughed humorlessly. He'd really screwed up. He was trying to change now, but he a still felt like a turd for what he'd done.  
"That was then," Burt said strongly," this is a completely different time. Kurt has told me you're trying to change. From what I'm hearing, you sound like you're headed down the right path. Stay on it, and history will have no reason to repeat itself. Got it?"  
"Yes, sir...I mean, Mr. Hummel!" Sebastian stuttered.  
"Good," Burt said, "now that we have that settled, Kurt, tell me. What's the verdict with the rest of your friends?"  
"A lot of them REALLY don't like the idea of helping." Kurt sighed.  
"But," Blaine interjected, "they're doing it anyway. No matter what it is, basically all of them have found reasons to. Those who haven't...well, I guess this is an example of good peer pressure."  
"Basically, they're all pissed enough at hunter that they're ignoring how much they utterly despise me." Seb said, "But, who knows, right? I play my cards right and behave, maybe I can manage to prove to some of them I've change from a total douche into an actual human being. We might even end up being...not exactly friends, but at least not enemies."  
"Good goal to have kid." Burt said affirmatively, "anyway, I gotta go. Got a few customers waiting. I'll talk to you boys later."  
"Alright," Seb nodded, " nice talking to you mr Hummel."  
" Bye Burt." Blaine said.  
"See you at home dad!" Kurt chirped in.  
" Bye boys!" Burt said. There was a click as the phone was hung up.


	9. Chapter 9

They sat in silence for a minute. "Wow." Sebastian whispered finally, " I did not see that coming!"  
"Well, what did you expect?" Blaine shrugged  
"Honestly, I thought he'd at least yell or swear at me." Sebastian sighed, "Maybe threaten me for what I've done. Tell me to leave you all alone and deal with my own issues. I mean, that's what I've had happen before with my many other screw ups. Some people have even gone as far as following through on their threats."  
"Excuse me?" Kurt said in shock, "what was that? What do you mean 'follow through'? People have actually attacked you?"  
Sebastian nodded, " Ya, I guess you could put it that way. Nothing insanely malicious most of the time, but there have been one or two that go over board. This one for example." He reached up and loosened his tie. His fingers nimbly undid the top two buttons on shirt. Slowly, he pulled at the right side of the collar to show his shoulder.  
Kurt and Blaine gasped. On Sebastian shoulder was a rather large burn scar. What's more, the mark wasn't some random splotch. It was a clear shape with defined letters and symbols.  
"Holy shit!" Blaine swore under his breath, "Somebody...they actually had the balls to... Is that what I think it is?"  
"A cattle brand, ya." Seb nodded, "Learned my lesson there. Rednecks don't take to kindly to you coming on to their 'perfectly straight' buddies and brothers. It also doesn't help you in the slightest to try to make broke back mountain jokes about it." Sebastian swallowed hard and tried to force a smirk. It was clear that this was a very upsetting memory for him. " if you're trying to read it, it says '617'. It took me a couple of months to realize it, but the numbers actually stand for letters of the alphabet. When you decode them..." He trailed off.  
It took Blaine and Kurt a second. If A was 1, B was 2, C was 3...  
Kurt gasped. "You mean it spells...ok, that's just sick!"  
"Ya, like I said, over the line." Seb nodded. He pulled his collar back up and quickly redid his buttons and tie. "I've learned to live with it. Hide it the best I can with clothes and make up. Maybe I'll get a tattoo cover up or something. Nothing else I can do about it. What's done is done." He looked the boys straight in the eye, "and, please, I beg of you. Don't say you're sorry. You had no idea about it till I showed you, had nothing to with it being there, and have no power to change it. I really don't want or need your pity."  
Kurt stared Sebastian in the eye, not harshly, but with a kind of gently understanding in his gaze. He smiled slightly. "You know, I think I'm starting to get it now." He whispered, "You're a bitch. That just who you are, just like it is with Santana and how it sometimes is with Quinn or me. You tell people what's on your mind and don't care what comes after you shoot off your blunt honesty. You don't always mean to hurt people, but when your upset or scared, you turn into this egotistical, overly sarcastic, harsh hearted douche. It's not you, really. It's a defense. You hurt them before they hurt you and try to get even when they do manage to find a way in."  
Sebastian blinked in shock. "Wow," Sebastian whistled, "you're really something else Hummel. Most people don't know what to think of me. You actually manage to read me pretty well. Granted, you still don't know every page of my life story, but you've got the gist of the basic summary. Same with your old man. All that stuff I expected, he didn't do any of it. He...he actually sounded like he cared. Like he legitimately gave a damn about me even after all my mistakes."  
"Knowing Burt," Blaine said, " he does. He really is something rare and special."  
Kurt smiled softly in pride. That was his dad, one of the most open-hearted men in the world. Although Burt said Kurt had the easier time finding good in people, that quality lived in Burt too. He was willing to give Sebastian the chance to change. Seb may not be in his good graces yet, but Burt was ready to let him work for it, and cared about his safety already. Yes, it was true. Mr Burt Hummel was truly something else.


	10. Chapter 10

"So," Kurt piped up, " when is this boyfriend of your's going to get here?"  
"Soon." Seb said bluntly, "why? Do you not believe me, Hummel?"  
"Oh, I believe you have a man," Kurt smirked, "I just don't know if he'd come here. Knowing your standards...or lack there for of, considering you've probably slept with half of Ohio, either he's to good for this place or this place is to good for him." He saw both Seb and Blaine tense at his words and quickly continued, "I am going to assume the former, since there is a definite difference between sleeping with someone so you're not alone at night," he squeezed Blaine's knee lovingly, "and being in a committed relationship with someone you truly love. In that logic, your utter obsession with Blaine last year shows that, at least when it comes to boyfriend material, you have sky-high standards. This guy has to be really amazing if you're dating him."  
Sebastian blushed violently as a smile stretch across his face. "He really is." He whispered, "I...there aren't any words for him. Even back when I was an absolute douche, he saw through it. He saw me for who I really was. Even when I tried pushing him away, he wouldn't give up on me." Seb looked at his hands and gulped. He let out a shaky breath, his smile fading to a look of guilt and shame. "I should've just let him in. He...he understood. He'd been me before, and had changed. But I got scared and pushed away harder. I said some really horrible things. Because of that, I REALLY almost lost him. It's a miracle I have him now, and there is no way by heaven or hell fire I'm letting him get away from me again!" Seb was shaking now. His eyes watered, but he'd be damned if he cried in front of Anderson and gay face. Kurt and Blaine sat in silence, waiting for the warbler to compose himself. Sebastian was thankful for this. He swallowed hard and took a few deep breaths before continuing. " He feels the same way about me. Or at least he acts like he does. He can see through my bitch mask like there's nothing there. He's gotten through...most of my walls, but he respects the fact that there are still some things we both can keep private. I don't have many boundaries, as you guys no doubt remember. But the ones I do have, he respects. I do the same for him. His boundaries are...a little more extensive than mine, but I'm willing to respect them and wait till he's ready to let me through them."  
The boys nodded. Seb really had found the one for him. From what he was saying, it sounded like this guy made him happy, and Seb did the same to him.  
Blaine suddenly realized something about what Seb had said."Wait a minute." He said, confused, "by 'extensive boundaries', do you mean you guys haven't..you know..."  
Seb knew exactly what Blaine meant. He smiled and shook his head. "Nope." He said simply, "not till he's ready. He's not as...promiscuous as I am. I'm willing to wait though. When he gets to that point, he'll let me know."  
"Wow." Blaine breathed, "That's...knowing you, that's really a big thing to do for him."  
Seb shrugged. "Not really. I mean, he's not just some casual partner I picked up at a bar or something. He's special to me. He makes me feel...I don't even know."  
Just then, Seb's phone buzzed. He opened it to read the message. A blush spread across his cheeks and neck.  
"That's him, right?" Kurt smiled knowingly.  
Seb swallowed and nodded. "Ya. He..um.. He says he's almost here."  
"Let us see it." Blaine laughed, eager to see what could make Sebastian turn as red as his Disney counterpart.  
Seb looked up at them, his face looking shocked, embarrassed, and somewhat frightened. "I...you...it's... can't..." He sighed. "Oh, what the hell! Fine, you can look, as long as you swear you won't laugh."  
Both boys nodded as somberly as they could Sebastian begrudgingly hand them the phone. They quickly read the message before Seb could change his mind.

**From: Boo bear** - Almost there Bazzy. Can't wait to see you. Sorry I'm running late. Practice ran long, and had to shower/change. Ik you like how I smell after working out, but idk if anyone else will. Traffic nightmare. BRT. Sit tight. ;) 3

"Aw!" Kurt smiled, " that's cute!"  
"Not going to comment on the nicknames..." Blaine gritted through his teeth, attempting to control his raging curiosity.  
"Thank you for that Anderson." Seb nodded, "it's a really long story."  
"Which you will have to tell us later, once your boyfriend gets here." Kurt smiled, "So, practice? Is he in glee club too?"  
Seb shook his head, "No. He's in college, and the university he attends doesn't have one yet. He's trying to start one, though, so who knows. But no, he means football practice."  
"Oh, dating a jock." Blaine smiled, "never thought that'd be your type."  
"Neither did I." Seb half smiled, "but...I don't know. There was just something about him I couldn't forget. Maybe it was the way he walk through Scandals like it was his home. Or the way he was actually able to tell those old timers 'no' for the both of us and convince them to buzz off. All I know is, once I got locked in those hazel eyes, I never wanted to leave."  
Kurt and Blaine smiled. They both knew that feeling. The two of them joined hands under the table, reminiscing about when it had been them lovesick over a guy.  
Sebastian's phone buzzed in his hand. He quickly snapped it open to the message. Kurt and Blaine peered over and read it.

**From: Boo bear -** Look up Lovebird ;)

Seb looked around. He stopped when his eyes were on the door. A huge grin spread across his face. "There he is!" He pointed.  
Kurt and Blaine looked where Seb had gestured. Both had a difficult time containing their utter shock at what they saw.  
There, standing in the Lima Bean entrance way, smiling at them warmly, was David Karofsky.


End file.
